Querido Diário
by danizete
Summary: Serena é uma garota que compartilha seus mais profundos pensamentos, suas mais profundas dúvidas, seus mais complicados e enigmáticos segredos, e tudo o que passa em sua cabeça com seu único melhor amigo: seu Diário.


**QUERIDO DIÁRIO** Sábado, dez de setembro. 

Querido Diário,

Hoje o dia foi muito confuso para mim. Lembra que ontem a Mina me convidou para ir estudar na casa dela? Então, eu fui. Mas ela não me contou que o Seya iria!

Quero dizer, ela sabe que eu me sinto desconfortável perto dele, você sabe melhor que qualquer um, mas eu não acho que eu goste _GOSTE_ dele, me entende? Digo, eu acho que devo ser fiel ao Darien.

Bem, o Darien está longe, ele se mudou, e namoro à distância nem dá certo. A gente nem chegou a se beijar, então, nem namoro era. Ou era!  
Você me entende, né? Acho difícil, pois nem eu me entendo! Minha cabeça está girando. Afinal, o que eu sinto pelo Seya?

Eu falei disso com a Mina, e dei uma senhora bronca nela, por ela ter convidado o Seya também. Mas ela disse que convidou uma galera, e que seria falta de educação não chamá-lo também, já que ele estava perto quando ela convidou o Yaten (o garoto que ela gosta, que conseqüentemente é um grande amigo do Seya. O que a Mina tem na cabeça afinal!), e o Seya já foi logo se oferecendo, dizendo que era muito bom em matemática. Bem, seria mesmo uma falta de educação e de bom senso não chamá-lo, mas enfim.

Quando eu cheguei na casa dela, já estava todo mundo com os livros abertos e discutindo. Eu pensei: "Afinal, porque ela teve essa idéia de 'uma reuniãozinha para estudar' depois da escola? Toda vez que acontecem essas reuniões sai de tudo, menos estudo". Seria muito mais legal a gente dar uma festa, sabe, daquelas com bastante doces, refrigerante e brincadeiras do tipo Sete Minutos no Paraíso (eu nunca brinquei disso, mas me disseram que é demais!), mas a Mina disse que é "muito mais adulto uma reunião para estudar". Dá pra acreditar nessa menina?

Eu entrei cautelosamente, analisando de alto a baixo quem ela convidou. Bem, nossa galera estava lá, a Amy, a Rey, a Lita, e no canto, o Yaten, o Taiki e (_glup_!) Seya. Eu achei que ela chamaria mais gente, mas ficou óbvio que eu me enganara. Que estranho!

"Sinceramente", comecei a murmurar pra Mina, "essa idéia de reunião foi péssima"

"Claro que não, Serena, sua boba!" Cochichou ela em resposta, "nós podemos 'estudar' com eles, que além de inteligentes são uns gatos".

Soltei um muxoxo de impaciência e fui cumprimentá-los. Porém, parei no meio do caminho, ao ver um pratinho cheio de biscoitos em cima da mesinha...

- Olá pra você também! - disse alguém às minhas costas.

- É, bom saber que você gosta mais da gente do que dos biscoitinhos de leite! - ironizou outra voz. Porém, essa voz fez meu estômago revirar. Era o Seya!

Me virei meio sem-graça para eles, e fiquei mais aliviada ao ver que eles estavam rindo.

- Eer.. oi... - cumprimentei, dando um alôzinho sem graça com a mão que estava livre dos biscoitos.

Meus olhos se encontraram por uma fração de milésimo de segundo (uau! que rapidez!) com os olhos de Seya, e devo ter ficado muito vermelha, porque Rey exclamou:

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha, não, Serena, nós já estamos acostumados com sua gulodice.

Bom, aquele comentário me tirou do sério, e é claro, ninguém NUNCA me leva a sério quando eu fico brava. Eu sentei e tentei acompanhar o raciocínio de Seya, que explicava um teorema de nome esquisito. Aí então é que minha cabeça entrou em pane, eu não entendo nada de números. Daí eu pifei TOTALMENTE quando ele me deu uma folha com alguns exercícios; eram tantos números, que era capaz de eu ter uma indigestão numérica!

Talvez alguém tenha visto as engrenagens do meu cérebro fazendo esforço para funcionar, ou talvez eu tenha feito uma cara de muito sofrimento, porque disseram:

- Chega de matemática, então?

Foi a minha salvação...! Concordei na hora, e, francamente, ninguém estava mesmo afim de estudar, afinal era sexta-feira, estávamos cheios de assuntos para conversar e podíamos estudar mais tarde.

Mina foi até a cozinha e voltou com mais biscoitos (nos quais meus olhos já estavam grudados), e coisas gostosas pra comer. Hum!

Mas ela também trazia uma garrafa vazia, e no início eu não entendi o que ela queria com aquilo, mas...

- O Jogo da Verdade! - anunciou ela, toda importante.

- Jogo da Verdade? - indaguei, sem entender.

- É, Serena, nunca jogou? - indagou Lita, com cara de incrédula.

- Eu também nunca joguei - anunciou Taiki.

- Bem, é fácil - começou Lita. - É o seguinte: todos sentamos em roda, assim. Então, alguém começa colocando a garrafa no centro da roda, e gira a garrafa. A boca da garrafa indica "Pergunta" e o fundo "Responde". Por exemplo, se a boca da garrafa ficar virada para mim, e o fundo virada para o Yaten, eu perguntarei alguma coisa, ou desafiarei ele, e ele terá de me responder. Entenderam?

- Sim - concordaram todos. Mas para mim aquilo parecia uma grande furada.

- Certo, então eu começo! - exclamou Lita, e girou a garrafa.

A boca apontou para Rey e o fundo para Mina.

Um sorriso enviesado e malicioso surgiu no rosto de Rey, e Mina encarou-a firmemente. - Mina - começou Rey, fazendo uma pausa teatral -, você prefere uma pergunta ou um

desafio? Mina encarou-a longamente antes de dizer:

- Desafio.

- Ótimo! - exclamou Rey. Ela nem precisou pensar no que fazer, pelo visto, já tinha a idéia na cabeça. Cochichou algo para Amy, que deu um sorriso desaprovador, mas mesmo assim disse que era ótima idéia.

- Mina, eu desafio você... - pausa teatral. - A... dar um beijo... no... - mais uma pausa irritante e teatral. -...Taiki!

- _TAIKI_? - exclamou Mina, sem querer. Quero dizer, Rey sabia que ela gostava era do Yaten, e todos pensaram (inclusive eu) que o desafio seria beijar o Yaten. O que Rey estaria planejando fazer? Aquilo foi uma grande mancada.

Rey arriscou um olhar de esguelha para Yaten, que estava cutucando Taiki, provocando o amigo, junto com Seya. "Que infantis!" pensei.

- Sim, o Taiki - repetiu Rey.

- Pois... eu não aceito o desafio! - exclamou Mina, lívida. Taiki parou de rir na mesma hora e ficou muito quieto.

- Então terá de pagar um mico... - disse Rey, parecia que ela estava se divertindo!

O mico foi muito besta, ela tinha que passar batom e desfilar. Nada original. Mas acho que esse mico água-com-açúcar foi meio que um pedido de desculpas da parte de Rey. Quero dizer, a Mina estava furiosa. Por que Rey fez aquele desafio? Algumas rodadas depois, e o jogo estava muito chato. Ninguém pedia desafio, só faziam perguntas bestas e eu estava quase dormindo.

Até que o fundo parou em mim!

- Serena - começou Lita, que iria perguntar para mim -, pergunta ou desafio?

- Eu... hum... - eu fiquei em dúvida. Mas escolhi... - Desafio! - o jogo estava muito desinteressante, pelo menos um desafio faria aquilo melhorar.

- Opa! - exclamou Lita, sorridente. Na mesma hora ela soltou: - Serena, eu desafio você... a beijar... o SEYA!

Congelei.

- O... Seya...? - indaguei, sem entender.

- É, ele mesmo. Sabe, não precisa ser um BEIJO, mas só um selinho. Topa?

- Er... eu... - eu não conseguia pensar, todo mundo falava em cima de mim, a Mina me cutucava: "vai beija Serena!" até que gritei, sem pensar:

- TÁ BOM!

Seya não conseguia olhar nos meus olhos, e seus amigos ficaram empurrando-o e fazendo-o se levantar, como as meninas faziam comigo. Um mais sem graça que o outro, finalmente ficamos um de frente ao outro. Só o vi fechando os olhos e...

bom, ele me beijou.

Foi um selinho, eu sei, mas... mas...

Foi tão...

Tão...

eu sei lá, me fez tipo viajar, eu não sei. Nunca tinha recebido nem dado um selinho. Foi... mágico, acho que foi isso mesmo.

Mas se foi tão especial...

significa que eu gosto dele!

Eu não sei.

E para piorar, tenho prova segunda-feira.

Preciso ir!

Depois eu escrevo mais, minha mãe já deu o toque de recolher. Beijinhos!

Serena v()v


End file.
